


The Morning star

by 6Husbandos



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Husbandos/pseuds/6Husbandos
Summary: Aaravos always woke up first. The sun itself is a star after all.





	The Morning star

Aaravos always woke up first.

The sun itself is a star after all. The sunlight trickled in through the gaps of the curtains, as if someone was pouring honey.

Aaravos turned on his side, facing Viren's sleeping form. He loved seeing Viren like this. Calm and relaxed, nothing stirring his paranoia or stress. Nothing making Viren doubt himself or his abilities. Aaravos brushed a stray lock of hair away from Viren's face. He chuckled softly as Viren crinkled his nose.

Viren was still fast asleep, snoring softly, a bit of drool dripping off the corner of his lips.

Aaravos brushed it away, kissing Viren's forehead. He sat up slowly, crawling out of bed. He dressed himself and walked out into the halls. He returned with breakfast and a steaming cup of hot brown morning potion.

Viren had sprawled himself out, his legs and arms stretched across the bed.

Aaravos giggled, setting the breakfast tray aside and sat down on the bed. "Viren~" Aaravos purred, "Time to wake up my love."

Viren grumbled, not moving.

Aaravos nudged him. "Viren."

Viren groaned, curling in on himself.

Aaravos sighed. "Viren. Get up."

"Noooooo...." Viren mumbled.

Aaravos pulled the sheet away.

Viren frowned, opening his eyes. "Too cold..." 

"Its summer." Aaravos replied.

Viren threw a pillow at him. "Lemme sleep you bastard..."

"But I thought you wanted to learn primal magic?"

"Fuck primal magic. Let me sleep."

Aaravos knew Viren well enough to know he didn't mean that.

"Guess I'll have to eat these pastries all but myself then..." Aaravos plucked a maple tart off the tray. "Mm-mm...maple~"

Viren opened his eyes. Maple was his favorite. He sighed, pushing himself up.

Aaravos raised a brow. "At last you join the land of the living." He teased.

"Shut up and give me my morning potion."

Aaravos put the pastry down and crossed his arms.

"Really?"

Aaravos nodded. "I made it so it could help flush out the damage, Viren. You have to take it first before you eat."

"Fine." Viren held out his hand. 

Aaravos placed a small vial into his hand. "Drink it all."

Viren grimaced, the liquid was a bright green and looked like a kind of syrup. He popped the cork, and drank it down in one gulp. Once he swallowed, he winced. It tasted like cement, rotten meat, and blood. Viren gagged, holding his hand against his mouth.

"I know its unpleasant, but it's the best way to help you. The strongest way." Aaravos brought the tray over, setting it in front of Viren. "Now. Eat." He picked up the pastry he'd been eating and finished it.

"Good boy." Aaravos smiled as Viren started to eat. He got up, picking up a book he'd left on the nightstand. "I was thinking we could start with the spells you already know, but trying them without a primal stone."

Viren nodded, biting into a pastry. 

He loved this. Aaravos looking out for him, making sure he ate, took care of himself. Viren never really had that until he'd met Aaravos. Being able to wake up and know someone truly loves and cares for him.

"Viren? Are you listening?"

Viren didn't realize he'd been staring. "Sorry, I um..."

Aaravos gave him a soft smile, cupping his cheek. "I love you."

Viren leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> HC That Aaravos makes Viren take medicine to help the dark magic flush out of his body.  
> YOU CAN PRY THIS HC FROM MY COLD DEAD HANDS


End file.
